The Glitches
"The Glitches" is the eight episode in Season 5 and the sequel to "The Timewatch". Synopsis Gumball has to fix the corrupt time console; Then the real world Darwin comes and helps him. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin (from current timeline/time) Supporting Characters Past Gumball Minor Characters Anais Richard Nicole Time console characters Everybody from past episodes/From other past instances Transcript is seen again in the glitched space continuum Gumball: WHAT DID I DO OR WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!!?!?? Zap happens, And Darwin is there Gumball: Darwin? What are you doing here!?? Are you real?!!??!!? Darwin: Yeah I am! I got here because I found a button saying "Past" and I was stretching! Now I came here. Gumball: I guess you pushed the button when I was teleporting! So It glitched! Darwin: Well, get us out of here! Gumball: I can't! I don't have the timewatch!! Darwin: Then what do we do!? Gumball: I don't know! and Darwin zap to the time they prank Richard Gumball and Darwin: The time we pranked Dad! Gumball: Wait what?! Why am I holding Mayonnaise? I clearly remember holding ketchup! Darwin: And why am I purple? Mr. Dad is also not wearing a tie! Gumball: Oh my go-- glitches out and a black screen resets all seemingly starts off again with "The Timewatch" is walking down the streets, till he realizes Gumball: Wait, What? I've definitely done this! Gumball: Huh!? glitches back Gumball: Darwin! What do we do? Darwin: I don't know! We need help! Gumball: But we're in the space console! Nobody's here! Darwin: I'll just call the space time console police! Gumball: Apathetically Wait. There's one of those?... Darwin: Yeah of course! Didn't you read the "Over 4000 facts of the space continuum" book in the library? Gumball: I never even read the science section! Darwin: Well maybe if you were more smart at timelines, We wouldn't be in this mess! Gumball: Ughh whatever! Just call the space police! Darwin: The space time console police. Gumball: JUST GET ON WITH IT! looks through his pocket Darwin: Nervously ''Gumball.... I think I left my phone at the house. Gumball: I shouldn't have trusted the timewatch! Why do I always have to go on these "adventures"?! Darwin: I don't really know! Gumball: Now how do we get out of this mess. AKA a never ending fall! Darwin: Maybe we can corrupt this thing more, And then we'll end up in some more timelines, And then we can fix them! Gumball: Where'd you even get this info from. Darwin: The ove-- ''by Gumball Gumball: No, No. Lemme guess, The over 4000 facts of space console thing book. Darwin: Yep! and Darwin start kicking and punching everywhere. console is glitching out everywhere. Darwin: It's working! Do more! Gumball: How about I just bite it! bites everywhere Darwin: Yes! We are gonna go to another past instance in our li-- and Darwin end up in the time Gumball is going to get the timewatch Gumball: YES! Finally to fix it! Past Gumball: Ugh, There's nothing to do on a Saturday morning. Gumball: HEY PA-- shut by Darwin Darwin: No don't! It's never a good choice to talk to the past version of you! Gumball: NO! Just let me do this! Darwin Darwin: Oof! Gumball: to Past Gumball and stops for a second ''Also sorry about that! ''to Past Gumball Past Gumball: down Gumball: Past me! Don't! Past Gumball: Huh? Who are YOU!? Gumball: I'm you from the future! Don't get the timewatch! Past Gumball: And why should I not pick up the timewatch? Gumball: Because everything will go crazy if you do it! Past Gumball: Alright, Alright! I won't take it. Gumball: Thank god. Gumball: to past self ''NOW I'M DOING THIS SO YOU DON'T PICK IT UP! ''throws away the timewatch Gumball: Alright, I'm gonna go now. Past Gumball: Ummmm.... Okay? Gumball: back to Darwin ''Also go back to the Watterson house! Past Gumball: Okay. ''wakes up Darwin Gumball: Darwin, Darwin! Darwin: up ''Huh? Gumball? Gumball: Hurry! To the circle portal thing! ''to a portal ''Or we won't be able to get home! Darwin: Alright! ''motion; Gumball and Darwin quickly run to the portal which is becoming smaller and smaller every second Gumball and Darwin get into the portal (no more slow motion now) and Darwin glitch to the Watterson house as the confused Anais, Nicole and Richard look at them on Gumball Gumball: We're back! on Darwin '' Darwin: I know! That was awesome! ''and Darwin laugh episode along with the 2 parter ends Gallery TheGlitches Leak2.png TheGlitches Leak1.png TheGlitches Leak3.png TheGlitches Leak4.png TheGlitches Leak5.png Trivia * This episode was meant to be a movie, but was scrapped and is now an episode due to low budget. * This episode's titlecard is the same as "The Timewatch", But more corrupted. * Ben said on twitter that the original plot for this episode featured only Gumball, But then they started over and had Darwin in the episode. * This episode and "The Timewatch" were released on Cartoon Network's VOD Service and the app on February 23, 2017; It was also the day The Specie PT 2 premiered in the US. Continuity * This episode is a sequel to "The TimeWatch". Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Two-part Episodes Category:Two Parters Category:Part Two Category:Part Two Episode Category:Part 2 Category:Part 2 Episode Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App